darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Teleport
Home Teleport is a Magic spell released on 27 September 2006 available to all players. It is a teleport to any lodestone that the player has activated. When the spell is selected, players are prompted to choose their destination. When right-clicking the Home Teleport spell it gives an option to teleport to the last lodestone that was used. The Home Teleport will only teleport you to the Taverley area while in Runescape's Tutorial. After completing the tutorial, you will have access to activate the other lodestones throughout the world. Requirements Home teleport has no level requirements in order to be used, allowing players who are low levelled or have had their stats drained access to it. In order to access all the locations on the lodestone network, some additional requirements must be met in order to initially unlock the destination. Usage Casting the spell takes about ten seconds, and can be interrupted by combat. It also cannot be used while in the combat stance. Like most teleport spells, the spell cannot be cast beyond level 20 Wilderness. The spell can be cast repeatedly, without any cooldown period between casts. Locations Home teleport allows travel to a number of locations. Once a player has unlocked them, the home teleport spell can be used to travel to that location. Lodestones are located in the following areas: Overrides History Home teleport was originally introduced on 27 September 2006 in the Skill Tutors update.Game Update of 2006-09-27, "Skill Tutors" - Runescape.com The spell was added to all available spellbooks.Game Update of 2007-05-15, "Dream Mentor" - RuneScape.com A player could cast the spell to return to Lumbridge (normal spellbook), Burthorpe (normal spellbook), Edgeville (Ancient Magicks), or Lunar Isle (Lunar spells). When first introduced, the spell required a 30 minute cooldown between teleports. This was removed in a hidden update on 28 March 2011. Trivia * Since the graphical update on the home teleport, the mechanics of the teleport seems to have changed. Before the update, the player seemed to sink into the ground and fade at the same time, whereas now the player flies into the air as white pulse and flies back down at the lodestone. * The Home Teleport animation can be interrupted by the drinking of a waterskin. However, you will still teleport. Your character will briefly be standing on the Home Teleport pedestal before disappearing and performing the animation. This also happens if hit by poison. * If you eat food while using home teleport, you'll appear as if normally standing. The spell, however, will continue. The same applies if you try to change your Wilderness Combat mode while you're doing the teleport. * Previously, if you try to teleport with a normal teleport spell while you are using a home teleport, there will be a message saying: You can't do that while invisible. This has been fixed and you will perform the other teleport spell normally. * The "Previous Destination" will only be set if you actually teleported to the location. If the spell was interrupted, it will not be saved. * During the Tuska Comes world event, the Tuska Storm override would always be used when teleporting to Tuska, regardless of whether it had been unlocked. References zh:崙橋返鄉傳送 nl:Lumbridge Home Teleport fi:Lumbridge Home Teleport